Pokemon World's Quest
by Gigazyber
Summary: The story of Josh Sheppard on his new Pokemon Journey. What will he find, what challenges await him, and will he ever accomplish his dream? Read in order to find out.
1. Info Chapter

**Things You Need To Know**

This world is our world pretty much, with the same size and all the continents, countries, states and other places are in the same place, but the geology of the world could be different in some places. Ex: New York will have more places with greenery, and places that don't have desert areas will. So basically things land is changed to fit the story better. I mean New York City is still a city, but it's less of a mechanical city as it would be.

I will give updates on the Trainers, their Pokémon, Moves, Wins, Losses, and Goals. The Pokémon's moves will follow the latest move list system which is 5th gen.


	2. Chapter 1: My Journey Awaits!

**Chapter 1**

**My Journey Awaits!**

In this big bustling city, there is a trainer destined for greatness. His name is Joshua Sheppard, and this is the beginning of his incredible journey.

Josh: "Dang, I never noticed how big this place was."

This is Josh, the protagonist. He is an African American, with brown eyes and typically short black guy hair. He wears a halfway unzipped, black hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and a golden cross necklace, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Josh: "Where do you think we should go?"

Josh was talking to his partner Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil has been Josh's closet friend since he was little and has long awaited the day he could travel and go on a journey with him.

Cyndaquil looked around for a bit, then started tugging on Josh's pants leg and pointing toward a park where a bunch of trainers were battling.

Josh: "Good idea Cyndaquil, I've been itching for some action."

Josh and Cyndaquil wait until the stoplight turned green and then ran over to the park. There they met a trainer itching to battle as much as they were, his name was Joey. He had spiked up hair, blue eyes, wore a blue t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and white sneakers.

Joey: "I hope you're ready, because I don't think you know what you're getting in to."

Josh: "Well I think you talk too much let's start the battle first and then you can talk smack."

Joey: "Better watch what you say, because here I come!" "Go Poochyena!"

Josh: "Alright let's get going!" "Go Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil runs up to battle and lights up the flames on its back.

Joey: "This is a one on one Pokémon battle; the trainer who's Pokémon is unable to battle first is the loser, let the battle begin!"

Josh: "Cyndaquil use Leer"

Cyndaquil stares down Poochyena. Poochyena lets its guard down and starts to back up.

Joey: "What are you doing Poochyena, STAND YOUR GROUND!"

Poochyena snaps out of it and jumped back to its previous position.

Joey: "Okay Poochyena use Tackle."

Josh: "Match his Tackle with your own Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil and Poochyena butt heads back and forth.

Joey: "Use Bite Poochyena!"

Poochyena chomps down on Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil screams in pain, Poochyena is biting hard.

Josh: "Shake it off Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil starts shaking wildly tossing Poochyena like a ragdoll until it finally let go. Soon after Cyndaquil's back lights back on fire and then Cyndaquil starts shooting these fire pellets at Poochyena.

Josh: "Alright, Cyndaquil you learned Ember!"

Joey: "Poochyena get out of the way!"

Poochyena struggled to get up, but it was too late and Poochyena got hit with a barrage of fire pellets; which knocked out Poochyena and won Josh the battle.

Josh: "Yeah! Good job Cyndaquil!"

Josh runs toward Cyndaquil and Cyndaquil jumps in to Josh's arms saying "Cynda, Cynda" with great joy.

Joey: "Hey you're not a bad trainer." *he says while returning Poochyena back into his pokéball.

Josh: "You're not so bad yourself you know?" "I thought you almost had me with that Bite attack."

Joey: "We should battle again someday."

Josh: "Sure, if we meet up again I won't hesitate to battle you."

Joey: "Awesome I'm just gonna head down to the Pokémon Center."

Josh: "Okay you do that"

Joey then runs off to the direction of the Pokémon Center.

Josh: "Hey Cyndaquil let's look around for a bit before we go to the Pokémon Center.

Cyndaquil happily says "Cynda" and they both start walking together.

**Update:**

**Joshua Sheppard- Fights trainer Joey in a one on one Pokémon battle.**

**Wins: 1 Loses: 0**

**Pokémon- Cyndaquil- Moves: Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, and Ember.**

**Goal- No specific goal as of yet.**


	3. Chapter 2: The American Symbol

**Chapter 2**

**The American Symbol**

After taking in the sights, Josh thinks to himself if he wants to be a better trainer he'll have to train with different Pokémon, so he decided to catch a new Pokémon, but which one he wondered.

Josh: "Hey Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil looks up at Joshua, wondering what he's about to say.

Josh: "I think it's time we got a new friend, don't you?"

Cyndaquil jumped for joy when he heard those words. It had been a week since they started their journey and during this time Josh has been gaining experience on being a trainer, so it was about time for him to get another Pokémon.

Josh and Cyndaquil see plenty of Pokémon in the city, but none that they thought would make a good edition to their team; but then Josh finally found something that caught his eye. It was the symbol of America.

Josh: "A Rufflet, it's pretty rare to see one in the city and not in the forest." "I wonder what it's doing here, either way I'm gonna catch it." "Let's go Cyndaquil"

Cyndaquil starts running with Josh toward the Rufflet, who was sitting on a lamp post.

Josh: "Cyndaquil use Ember!"

Cyndaquil fires an Ember attack at Rufflet. Rufflet notices the incoming danger and dodges accordingly, then flies to ground level and lands in order to face its attackers. Rufflet looks very eager to battle Josh and Cyndaquil.

Josh: "Alright Cyndaquil, use Tackle."

Cyndaquil charges at Rufflet at break-neck speed. Rufflet jumps up and starts flying, but instead of flying away Rufflet dashes toward Cyndaquil. In mid-dash Rufflet's wings start to glow white.

Josh: "That's Wing Attack!"

Rufflet and Cyndaquil strike each other again and again, whizzing by each other each time. Rufflet then switches up its attack and use Fury Attack instead.

Josh: "Cyndaquil watch out!"

Cyndaquil is late in reaction and gets hit with flurry of pecking strikes. Cyndaquil falls to the ground looking defeated.

Josh: "Cyndaquil are you alright!" "Oh no that's right; I forgot to take you to the Pokémon Center after our battle with Joey!"

Josh looks at the ground very ashamed of himself for forgetting how important the state of your Pokémon is.

"I'm so sorry Cyndaquil" Josh says in a sad, sympathetic voice.

Rufflet was about to turn around and fly, but then a fiery aura envelopes Cyndaquil and it grows a enormous flame on its back. Cyndaquil then gets up on its feet to face Rufflet one last time.

Josh: "WOW, CYNDAQUIL YOU ROCK!

Rufflet flies up and dives at the powered up Cyndaquil with a Wing Attack.

Josh: Okay Cyndaquil use EMBER!

Cyndaquil unleashes what looked like a small meteor shower of fire pellets at Rufflet. When the attack was finish Rufflet fell to the ground looking a little crispy. Josh then threw is Pokéball making contact with Rufflet. It then opened up, enveloped Rufflet in a red light, shaking back and forth for awhile, and making a *doing* sound signaling that the catch was a success.

Ash and Cyndaquil jumped for joy, knowing that a new friend had been enlisted into their team. A few seconds later Cyndaquil start falling backward, but Josh caught him before Cyndaquil hit the ground.

Josh: "Sorry for forgetting Cyndaquil, can you forgive me?"

Cyndaquil nods with a smile on its face and says "Daaaa."

Josh: "Thanks Cyndaquil now take a nice, long rest."

Josh puts Cyndaquil back in its Pokéball. He notices it's getting late and runs to the Pokémon Center thinking to himself "what an eventful day."

**Update:**

**Joshua Sheppard- Caught a Rufflet.**

**Wins: 1 Loses: 0**

**Pokémon:**

**Cyndaquil- Moves: Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, and Ember. Ability- Blaze/ Hidden Ability- Flash Fire**

**Rufflet- Moves: Leer, Peck, Fury Attack, and Wing Attack. Ability- Keen Eye/ Hidden Ability- Hustle**

**Goal: Get to Pokémon Center and heal Pokémon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Marcy

**Chapter 3**

**Marcy**

Josh arrives at the Pokémon Center a few minutes before it closed, almost not being able to stop himself from crashing into the front desk.

Josh: "Please, can you heal my Pokémon!"

Nurse Joy: "Um, of course that's my job isn't?" *Looking a little startle the entire time she said that.

Josh: "Thank God I'm not too late."

Josh hands both of his pokéballs to Nurse Joy, who then takes them and walks away with them through the door behind her. A red light above the door switches on, signaling that Pokémon are now being healed. Josh waits for a while and before he knows it Nurse Joy is out of the room and was giving him his Pokémon back.

Josh: "Thanks a bunch Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy: "Sure, come back anytime." "There is an open room for you upstairs, ok?"

Nurse Joy hands Josh the keys to his room.

Josh: "Aw, sweet thanks again Nurse Joy."

Josh runs upstairs, unlocks the door to his room, and goes inside closing the door behind him. He looks around for then gets ready for bed.

Josh: "This place isn't half bad.

Josh then locks the door and jumps in his bed wondering what lies in store for him tomorrow. While doing so Josh falls asleep after his exciting day in the world of Pokémon.

The next morning starts on the training field of the Pokémon Center. Josh has decided to do a little training in order to get to know Rufflet better and how he fights.

Josh: "Alright you guys, it's time to get up!"

Josh throws both his pokéballs into the air; they both open up releasing a white which formed into the shape of Cyndaquil and Rufflet. The light then faded revealing their details and all. Cyndaquil stretched a bit, stopped the ground with his foot, and lit up the flame on its back for a couple of seconds, while Rufflet stretched its wings and started flapping them to get his muscles going.

Josh: "Oh right I totally forgot."

Josh then takes out his Pokédex and scans Rufflet.

Pokédex: Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. They crush berries with their talon and bravely stand up to any opponent, no matter how strong it is. They will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them become stronger.

Josh: "So that's why you didn't fly away, you're a brave little guy aren't ya."

Rufflet proudly lifts its head up to show its acknowledgment.

Josh: "You're next Cyndaquil"

Pokédex: "Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously."

Josh: "Huh, interesting." "Okay so today we are going to do some training and try to get to know each other better." "We will be practicing on those dummies over there, you're up first Rufflet."

Josh also got to see the moves Rufflet and Cyndaquil have from the Pokédex."

Josh: "Rufflet look in to my eyes and Leer!"

Rufflet stares intensively at Josh looking like it would jump at any moment. Josh felt a shiver run down his spine.

Josh: "Good now Peck on the dummy."

Josh points toward the motionless dummy. Rufflet then flies over toward it and unleashes number of Peck attacks.

Josh: "Fury Attack, go!

The number of strikes gets higher and the speed of Rufflet's attack is doubled, but it seems to make less of an impact than Peck.

Josh: "Finish with Wing Attack!"

Rufflet's wings glow white, Rufflet then dashes back and forth hitting the dummy each time, and also hitting in multiple places. Rufflet stops its attack and glides down onto the dummy. Josh inspects the dummy for a minute, and then gives his statement.

Josh: "I see, by the looks of your Peck attack is slower, but leaves more of an impact, which means more damage judging from the holes left in dummy." "Fury attack is fast and good for deflecting some attacks, but leaves less of an impact doing less damage, these indents tell me so. Wing Attack on the other hand is has speed and power, you can tell just by looking."

Josh points at the places where the Wing Attack hit. There were ripped opening in the dummy with stuffing coming out of it.

"Hey, it's you again."

Josh turns around to see it was a girl. She was a white girl who had teal eyes, short hair with spiked endings with upside down V-spacing (like in the anime); the same design was in the middle of her hair as well separating two colors, a light purple and a lighter purple. She was also wearing a, what looked like a short-sleeved, purple and black work out jacket, with gray shorts, and white sneakers.

Josh: "Um, do I know you?"

Girl: "No, what I meant by that is that I saw you yesterday, battling with Joey. I also saw you catch that Rufflet you got there." "And now it seems fate has brought you hear." *she giggles after saying that.

Josh: "Oh, you saw that huh? *looking a little bit embarrassed.

Girl: "It was actually pretty good for a beginner, by the way my names Marcy."

Josh: "Mine's Josh, nice to meet you."

Marcy: "I'm not doing anything right now, sooooo do you want to have a Pokémon battle.

Josh: "Sure it'd be a good way to train."

Marcy: "Sweet! We can battle over there at the battlefield over there."

Josh: "Okay."

Once they are both at the battlefield, with Marcy on one side and Josh on the other, a referee runs on a pedestal.

Referee: "This will be a two on two single battle between the trainers Marcy and Josh! Substitutions will be allowed, the trainer who's Pokémon is unable to battle first is the loser, let the battle begin!

Marcy: "Go Hoothoot!"

Josh: "Go Rufflet!"

Josh: "A Hoothoot huh, let me take a look."

Josh takes out his Pokédex, which scans Hoothoot and gives its description.

Pokédex: "It always stands on one foot. Even when attacked, it does not brace itself using both feet. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. Some trainers use them in place of clocks."

Marcy: "I'll warn you, I've been at this for a long time, so don't get your hopes up."

Josh: "Talk is cheap, lets battle!"

Marcy "I like your attitude, Hoothoot use Tackle."

Hoothoot charges at Rufflet flapping its wings while doing so. For some reason it doesn't seem like it's actually trying to hit Rufflet, but Josh ignores it.

Josh: "Dodge it Rufflet."

Rufflet sidesteps the Tackle and Hoothoot almost falls over on her face.

Josh: "That wasn't a very serious attack just then, what's going on?" "Hey are you fighting for real, or what?"

Marcy: "Of course, it's all a part of strategy."

Josh: "Strategy?"

Marcy: "I think we're close enough, Hoothoot use Hypnosis!

Josh: "Wait WHAT!"

Hoothoot's eyes glow red and she stares into Rufflet's eyes, which for some reason cannot look away from Hoothoot's gaze.

Josh: "Quick Rufflet use Leer."

Rufflet snaps out it and vigorously stares back at Hoothoot. Hoothoot is flustered by this and the Hypnosis was cancelled.

Marcy: "What, this can't be!"

Josh: "Now use Peck Rufflet!"

Rufflet vigorously uses Peck on Hoothoot pushing it back each time in made contact. One of the strikes knocks Hoothoot toward Marcy making Hoothoot hit the ground with a thud.

Marcy: "Hoothoot get up! It's not over yet!"

Josh: "Go Rufflet, Wing Attack!"

Rufflet makes a roaring, straight shot for Hoothoot with incredible speed. Hoothoot is able to get back on it's before Rufflet got too close.

Marcy: "Now Hoothoot! Use Hypnosis!"

Josh: "W-wait a second there's no way."

Hoothoot's widened its eyes and they grew red. Hoothoot stared directly at Rufflet whose eyes then also grey red for a second. Rufflet started losing speed and altitude, soon after Rufflet skids on the ground leaving a smoke trail behind him. Rufflet stopped skidding right in front of Hoothoot fast asleep.

Marcy: "Hoothoot finish it with Peck!"

Josh: "Wake up Rufflet!"

Rufflet didn't respond at all, it just laid there sleeping in peace, while Hoothoot kept hitting it with its beak. Josh was just standing with a look of desperation and struggle. Hit after hit, yet Rufflet wouldn't wake up.

Josh: "RUFFLET I NEED YOU TO GET UP RIGHT NOW!"

Rufflet hears Josh's plea, wakes up with widened eyes, and zooms upward into the sky; looking at Hoothoot with great intensity. Suddenly Rufflet's talons glow white and grow longer then shorter again. The energy that was inside the claw then ran its way up Rufflet's body in the form of white aura.

Josh: "That was Hone Claws, which raises a Pokémon's attack." Meaning it's time to end it with Wing Attack, GO RUFFLET!"

Rufflet let out a tremendous cry and with incredible speed Rufflet headed straight for Hoothoot with its wings glowing brighter than usual.

Marcy: "H-Hoothoot use Hypnosis!" *with a panicky voice.

This time Rufflet never gave Hoothoot a chance to use Hypnosis and cuts through Hoothoot with a decisive Wing Attack.

Referee: "Hoothoot is unable to battle the first round belongs to Josh and Rufflet!"

Josh: "Oh yeah that's what I'm talk'in about."

Rufflet returns to Josh's side as happy as can be. Josh then gently shakes Rufflet's head.

Josh: "Good job Rufflet, return."

Josh grabs Rufflet's pokéball and points it at Rufflet; the red light shoots out of the pokéball enveloping Rufflet and sucking it back inside. On the other side of the field, Marcy was giving Hoothoot some re-encouragement and returned her back into her pokéball.

Marcy: "That was fun, but are you ready for round two?"

Josh: "Of course, I'm not just gonna quit halfway through."

Both trainers click the button on their pokéballs making enlarge.

Marcy: "Let's win this Dratini!"

Josh: "Take'em down Cyndaquil"

Josh: "Another interesting Pokémon"

Pokédex: "A Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. It is called the "Mirage Pokémon" because so few have seen it."

Josh: "I know Fire types aren't very effective against Dragon types, but that's not going to stop me." *Josh thinks to himself.

Josh: "Use Ember Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil lights the flame on its back and shoots out an Ember.

Marcy: "You're gonna have to do better than that."

Dratini swats away the Ember like it was a bunch of flies, not even receiving it as a threat.

Josh: "She didn't even give a command, which means these two have been together a lot longer than have, this battle's going to be tougher than the last.

Marcy: "We'll show you a real attack!" "Dratini use Twister"

Dratini shoots out a swirl of air from its mouth, lifting Cyndaquil off his feet and sent him flying in the sky, but the flight was short lived because Cyndaquil came crashing to the ground a second later.

Josh: "Cyndaquil are you okay?"

Cyndaquil staggered to get up, but was still ready to give it his all.

Josh: "This isn't good, Dratini can knock out Ember like its nothing and we can't get close at all due to that Twister of it has." "So what's my next move?" *Josh thinks to himself.

Marcy: "Having a tough time I see.

Josh: "I'll admit it you put me in a real bind here, but we'll get through this right Cyndaquil"

"Cynda", which Cyndaquil says in complete confidence that they'd win.

Marcy: "Oh and speaking of binds, Dratini use Wrap"

Dratini quickly slithered up to Cyndaquil and tightly wrapped around him.

Josh: "Damn now she's stopping our movement."

Marcy: "I'm not gonna give you any chance to attack, I'll finish you off right here and now." "Dratini, Twister!"

Air pressure begins to collect at Dratini's mouth and gradually increases, forming a ball in the center.

Josh: "Ha that's funny." "I was trying to figure a way how to get in closer, but you seem to have done that for me thanks a lot."

Marcy: "…What?" "Whatever we still have you all wrapped up, so don't act like you're out of the woods yet!"

Josh: "We'll see about that." "Cyndaquil light up your flame!"

Cyndaquil's back lights ablaze making it hot enough that even Dratini couldn't take it. Dratini screamed in pain as Cyndaquil's flame burned its skin. Cyndaquil was soon free from Dratini's grasp ready to attack.

Josh: "Tackle it Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil jumped into action, slamming its body into Dratini's. Dratini fell on its back and seemed to have trouble getting back up.

Marcy: "It's not over yet Dratini we can still fight!" "We need to get it together!"

Josh: "Sorry, but it's a little too late for that." "Smokescreen let's go!"

A black gas came drifting out of Cyndaquil's mouth covering the battlefield; blinding Dratini and Marcy.

Marcy: "Ha, you call this being too late, one Twister and this Smokescreen is gone."

Josh: "I guess you could think of that way… if I was done!" "Cyndaquil light it up with Ember"

Marcy: "What that's crazy!"

Cyndaquil shot more than a dozen fiery pellets at the cloud of smoke; it only took a second for it to catch on fire entrapping Dratini inside.

Marcy: "Dratini get out of there."

Josh: "Now that's what you call too late."

The cloud of smoke then turned into an explosion of light and fire, the blast sent Cyndaquil flying backward, but was caught by Josh. Wind was blowing everywhere Josh could barely keep his feet on the ground. After the explosion and the battlefield was clearly visible again, the now toppled over referee got up and took a look at the field. Seeing that Dratini was knocked out and burned to a crisp the referee made is final announcement.

Referee: "Dratini is unable to battle which means the winner of the battle is Josh and his Pokémon!" "Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to lie down for a couple of minutes my legs feel like jell-o at the moment."

Josh: "Sorry about that"

Referee "On the contrary I wish every battle would leave me like this, I haven't seen an exciting battle like that in a while thanks a lot.

Josh: "You're welcome"

The referee then walked off toward the Pokémon Center and Josh checked on how Marcy was doing.

Marcy: "Thanks for all your effort Dratini return."

Marcy took out her pokéball, put Dratini back inside it, and stood up to talk to Josh, who is still holding Cyndaquil in his arms.

Marcy: "That battle was KICK-ASS!" "I never expected anyone making an explosion on a battlefield, are you sure you're a beginner?"

Josh: "Thanks for the compliment, is Dratini gonna be okay.

Marcy: "Yeah one trip to the Pokémon Center and he'll be back to normal." "This little guy is really strong." *She says that while rubbing Cyndaquil's head. "Oh by the way are planning on enter the States League."

Josh: "Actually I've thought about it and… I'm not so sure."

**Update:**

**Joshua Sheppard- Fights Marcy in a two on two Pokémon battle.**

**Wins: 2 Losses: 0**

**Pokémon- Cyndaquil- Moves: Leer, Tackle, Smokescreen, and Ember. Ability- Blaze/ Hidden Ability- Flash Fire**

**Rufflet- Moves: Leer, Peck, Fury Attack, Wing Attack, and Hone Claws. Ability- Keen Eye/ Hidden Ability- Hustle**

**Goal: No specific goal as of yet.**


End file.
